


Sunsets

by Lampblack (CallaCurieSemi)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Beaches, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaCurieSemi/pseuds/Lampblack
Summary: Everything in her life felt like a ticking time bomb nowadays. Her environmentalist efforts, which were still going strong but felt like too little too late. Her own life, which never felt truly secure after what she had gone through in Antarctica. And, of course, Jamison.





	

Mei looked out to the horizon, where the waves lapped at the sunset.

The beach home had been Jamison’s idea, but she certainly wasn’t complaining; after the hell of being trapped in the claustrophobic Antarctic base, the warm and lush environment was more than welcome. She sat with her cheek pressed into the window, breath leaving moisture on the glass.

Everything in her life felt like a ticking time bomb nowadays. Her environmentalist efforts, which were still going strong but felt like too little too late. Her own life, which never felt truly secure after what she had gone through in Antarctica. And, of course, Jamison. She was trying to help him, to restructure his hurt and anger into something more productive, to reform him. Mei had gotten a second chance at life; didn’t Jamison deserve a second chance at being a good person?

It had taken her a long time to see past the grime, the destruction – the mayhem. Underneath it all there was the frighteningly familiar personality of someone who was exhausted with the world around them. But it felt like where Mei had found creation and hope, Jamison had found only destruction and fear. And as she tried to help him release all that fear and anger, she’d grown closer to him. The consequences of adopting a pet project, apparently. She had tried to deny it for a long, long time, and as a result love hadn’t so much blossomed as it had….blown up.

She looked out to the blazing sun as it kissed the ocean; the same way her own first kiss with Jamison had been an explosion of movement and color. She remembered how he sounded when he laughed, how he looked stretched out on her bed, how his hands felt when they intertwined with hers – but even now it all felt so fragile.

Like it could all slip through her fingers.

Like sand.

Jamison hadn't come home for a while. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but she worried for him. She had helped him come so far, but it all felt like it was hanging from a thread. If it weren't for the fact that she probably loved him –

Probably loved him?

Loved him.

Definitely loved him.

She had said so. She had told him she loved him.

In her mind…in her mind everything was so perfect. The problem wasn't with Jamison himself, it was with the person the world had made him into. It was the monster that came out of the outback, not the man underneath it. She had the dirt under her fingernails from trying to find him, to dig him out from the red sand of a forgotten waste.

When he kissed her, when he held her, when he made some stupid pun, it was so beautiful. It was all so him, everything in her life had become so _him_. And she even thought she could understand his pain; it wasn't as though she didn't know life or death terror. But there was so much grime on him still. Some of the things he spoke of fondly terrified her. Some of the things that made him shake in anger or fear made no sense to her.

But she would clean him. She would find him.

The sun sank under the water.

The bomb diffused.

The sky went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like meihem, so I just tried to see if I could write a fic for it, and, well.....I did.


End file.
